polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
North Koreaball
North Koreaball |nativename = 조선민주주의인민공화국공 |image = NorthKoreaBallMad.png |onlypredecessor = Provisional People's Committee for North Koreaball|predicon = South Korea |reality = "Democratic" "People's" "Republic" of Korea |government = Juche one-party totalitarian state |friends = No one, but only sometimes Chinaball(sometimes) Russiaball(sometimes) |enemies = Everybody, Especially, USAball Fake Korea Japanball Israelcube Portugalball |likes = Nukes, Glorious Leader, military, concentration camps, unicorns, communism, propaganda, setting american flags on fire, Stalin |hates = Capitalism, Western World, outsiders, people eating food |language = Korean |religion = Jucheball |intospace = Yes! (North Korea proudly planned to bring the moon to his country) |founded = 1948 |capital = Pyongyangball |personality = Isolated |bork = Juche juche|successor = |predecessor = |type = |food = No|status = Testing out nukes|notes = HIGHEST STANDARD OF LIVING IN THE WORLD|onlysuccessor = United Koreaball|nexticon = Korean}} North Koreaball, '''or '''Damn Pigs Rodong Kingdom Democratic People's Republic of Koreaball (not democratic,not the people's republic isn't even [[Communistball|communist]], not (all of) Korea), is a controversial Juche East Asian country in Korean peninsula. It has few money and food and it's famous for its "glorious" leader and "democracy". Beside it claims to have nukes, it's technologically back and, if it wasn't for its internal propaganda, it'd probably auto-collapse for its dictatorship regime. North Koreaball has no relationship with its southern neighbour since they both claim to be the only Korea, not recognizing each other. He claims he can into nuke, but he can't into nuke. Actually he can, but after that, he is of punished by UNball. History Korean history starts with various Asian dynasties but before World War II there were no "North Korea" or "South Korea". In 1945, Japanese Koreaball, a Fascist occupation of the Korean peninsula formerly part of Korean Empireball, was split into two different parts by Sovietball and USAball. This division encouraged the Northern part of Korea to invade the Southern one, in 1950, starting the Korean War which de facto ended into a status quo, thanks to United States support to South Korea and Sino-Soviet support to North Korea. Since 1995, North Koreaball has to open up to external food aid and modernization in this country is practically below zero. As Communist block fell off, North Korea remained with less and less allies. North Korea Gigarage * Chinaball - YUO FAEK ALLY!! YUO CHING CHONG SOCIALIST RETARD!! YUO THINKINGS YUO CAN ANCHLUSS ME?! FOOL!! I'LL NUKE YUO UNTIL YUO ARE A RADIOACTIVE SMOKING CRATER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH, HOHOHOHOHO-STOP! PUT DOWN THAT ROCKE-AAAHHHHHH!! Mongolia-icon.pngMongoliaball - YUO WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH YUO FUCKINGS UP AND NO ONE CARES ABOUT YUO SOON WE WILL ANCHLUSS YUO!!!! Russia-icon.pngRussiaball - YUO IS OF STUPID EURASIAN CLAY YUO MAKINGS SHITTY FOOD AND CARS!! YUO ARE TO BLAME FOR WHAT I AM NOW-YES YUO ARE!!! SHUTTINGS UP!! Soviet-icon.pngSoviet Unionball FUCKED ME UP!!! BUT SOON YUO WILL BE NUKED BY OUR GLORIOUS GOVERNMENT!! WE WILL KILL YUOR PRESIDENT!! AND WE'LL RAPE ALL YUOR FEMALE SOLDIERS!!! AND WE'LL BLOW UP THE KREMLIN AND SHOOT DOWN YUOR ANTONOV 225S AND TEAR DOWN YUOR CRAPPY FLAGS AND REPLACE THEM WITH JUCHE FLAGS!!! BEWARE!!!! Iran-icon.pngIranball - MUSLIM SON OF A BITCH I HATE YUO WE'LL NUKE TEHRAN AND REPLACE SHIITE WITH JUCHE LIKE WE WILL WITH RUSSIA!! Vietnam-icon.pngVietnamball - INFERIOR PIECE OF JUNK YUO ARE FUCKING STUPID I DON'T KNOW WHY I HATE YUO BUT I DO!!! USA-icon.pngUSAball - OH, YUO ARE THE WORST!! YUO CAPITALIST PIG! I WILL OF NUKINGS YUOR STUPID CAPITAL WHO ARE YOU TO EVEN THINK YUO CAN OF MAKINGS MEAN MOVIE ABOUT GREAT LEADER AND OF GETTINGS AWAY WITH IT WE WILL NUKE YUO-STOP LAUGHING YUO STUPID AMERICAN CITIZENS! 9/11 BEST DAY OF MY LIFE BUT I WILL MAKE IT WORSE THAN THOSE STUPID CAPITALIST TOWERS! REMOVE BURGER! 크하하하하! 우리 조선은 네놈들보다 강하다! India-icon.pngIndiaball - STUPID HINDU DOG!!! YUO IS OF WIMP YUO ARE WORTHLESS AND WEAK!! GANDHI SHOOTING BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO YUO BUT I WILL MAKE IT WORSE THAN THAT OLD BAT!!! I'LL NUKE THE TAJ MAHAL!!! AND I'LL BURN DOWN YUOR JUNGLES AND SHOOT YUOR TIGERS!! I CAN'T WAIT TO DO THAT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! South Korea-icon.pngSouth Koreaball - YUO IS OF STUPID FAKE KOREA I'LL NUKE YUOR STUPID CAPITAL TOO YUO IS OF STUPID CRAPITALIST NORTH KOREA BEST KOREA YUO IS A BOOTLEG OF USA SO FUCK YUO!!!! Japan-icon.pngJapanball - YUO IS OF FUCKED UP PERVERTED ORIENTAL RETARD YUO MAKE THINGS FOR CRAPITALISTS!! YUO DRAW TENTACLE RAPE AND MAKE SHAVE-THE-BABY TOYS!!! YUOR BRAIN HAS OBVIOUSLY GONE RADIOACTIVE FROM THOSE TWO NUKES IN 1945!!!! BUT I WILL PUT AN END TO THIS MADNESS!!!! I'LL USE MY JUCHE NUKES AND CLAIM YUO AS MY OWN LAND!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Israel-icon.pngIsraelcube - LOLOLOLOL HOLOCAUST IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT FUCKING SHITFUCK CRAPITALIST FUCKTARD USA YUO'D BE NOTHING!!!! Portugal-icon.pngPortugalball - YUO WILL PAY FOR 2010 YUO SPANISH DICK HEAD!!!! Quotes * Juche Juche * Haeck!!!! : Nuclear * Chinaehanun Gimjongil Jangunnim Manse: Hail for the General Gimjongil. How to draw Draw North Koreaball is somewhat difficult: #Draw the basic circle shape and color it red #Draw two horizontal white lines in it and color the central part of blue #After this, draw a white inner circle in the blue part and draw a red star inside it #Draw the eyes and you've done Gallery Remove Burger.png North korea.png FullSizeRender-5.jpg Dprkball.png GKR Map of Homefront.png Timeline of Korea.png About Vladivostok.png FullSizeRender-5.jpg 10175984 259199557586536 6301275695092757115 n.png North korea.png Korean War.png NK Mobile Internet.png Commie North Koreaball.png China - North Korea.png 28bw7iw2298x.png China and Korea play a game.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg Gangwon-doball (North Korea).png North Korea Ball.jpg|North Korea Is Of Best Korea 04yV0zc.png nT5bAHI.jpg 5ZBHB3o.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg About Vladivostok.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png B7RPul6.png China - North Korea.png Bzsoc0r.png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png China and Korea play a game.png Daily Routine in Asia.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg The Seven Deadly Sins.png North Korean Missiles are of Best Missiles.png CFhuQJb.png 011.jpg Spacecraft.jpg|link=North Koreaball Better safe than Sorry.png South and North 1945-2014.png Recognized.png too far.jpg country mottos.jpg i needings delp.png Silence.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png Europe and East Asia.png Hell.png Reddit ftc08 North Korea is of Mighty.png Reddit donuts741 North Koreas Last Dream.png Bg0skeX.png zq9qpnk.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png 'hMpD3YG.png Opera Mundi new.png HWN6Zn3.png YXlC2Mk.png 5ePeOCz.png The_Cartel.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Hacking.png es:Corea del Norteball it:Corea del Nordball ko:북한공 pt:Coreia do Norteball ru:Северная Корея Category:Countryballs Category:Korea Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Communism Category:Burger Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Poor Category:Mongoloid Category:North Korea Category:Weed Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Batshit crazy Category:Dispute Category:Socialist Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Dictatorship Category:Independent Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs